


An Eye For An Eye

by junipes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confused Billy, Confused Steve, M/M, Modern AU, author said fuck neil rights, billy sucks at ap literature, billys still an asshole but an asshole with motive, joyce is still with bob HAPPY, robin exists and is steves best friend aside the party, steve sucks at math, tutor au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipes/pseuds/junipes
Summary: The year is 2019.Steve sucks at math. So he asks the only person he knows who could help him— Billy Hargrove. But he knows that the other sucks at another subject as much as he does at math, so he offers his payment in helping him with that.An Eye For An Eye, or alternatively, Bip Bip Billy, is a tutor/modern/text AU written by someone who’s never written a fic before, so enjoy!





	An Eye For An Eye

This wasn’t going to work, Steve realised, as he crossed out a wrong answer for the umpteenth time. Leaning back on his squeaky, probably too old chair, he dropped his ballpoint pen and looked at his homework. While a break was needed, it wasn’t exactly _deserved_. Steve had barely scratched the surface of the work, let alone gotten to the important parts of it. To be frank, it was rather embarrassing, because how long had he been going to school? Too _long_, that was for sure, but also long enough to at least know whatever he was doing. Unfortunately for Steve, he didn’t. Had no clue. It made sense, though, still passing without having any idea what anything meant. Considering that, besides math, he passed every year with flying colours. He had no problem with any other subject — besides maybe Mr Robinson’s physics and chemistry — and always was on a tightrope of passing and not passing because of math. It’s as much of a surprise to his teachers and parents as it is to him that, bad subject aside, he could practically be called a straight A student.

Nevertheless, he had to find some way to pass this year, seeing that it was his senior year. If he failed his exams, well… Then he’d practically be doomed. Of course, he could just repeat the year, but he had no time nor intention for that. Besides, it was embarrassing. His parents were renowned doctors, and to have a son who flunked in high school would be bad news for their reputation. Not that anyone his parents were associated with even knew about his existence, but he was sure word would go around somehow. He’d seen the same thing happen at school and he assumed it was sort of similar in real life.

With a begrudged sigh and an angry hand-through-hair, he shoved his chair back and stood up. He hadn’t wanted to do this, and there was a reason he’d been putting it off since the start of the year, but there really wasn’t anything else he could do. He didn’t want to ask any of his teachers, because while asking them would probably benefit him more, it somehow felt much more embarrassing. They were old — at least most of them were — and therefore had more judgement. Or something. He remembered his mother saying something like it, though far more eloquent than him.

Either way, as Steve rummaged through his mess of a room, hands throwing one piece of clothing onto the other — in his defense, there was no-one to scold him for it — in search of his phone. He’d thrown it somewhere after he came home, determined to finish his homework, but hadn’t looked where the device had landed. Entirely his fault, though he’d never admit it out loud.

It would be an understatement to say he freaked out when he couldn’t find his phone.

Once he pulled back from his bed, he stood upright with his hands on his hips. Great, he thought, while idly looking at nothing in particular. No phone, no help. Then the realisation kicked in, and suddenly he lifted both of his arms up to pull at his hair. He was so close to yelling out in frustration, but fortunately, he didn’t. Instead, he rushed downstairs in a panicked haze, eyes frantically looking around.

On god — if his head hadn’t been attached to his body, he would’ve lost that, too. Inwardly, Steve scolded himself, because how could he be so stupid, but the feeling of relief was much stronger than the sense of self-criticism. At least he had his phone now.

Steve blinked. Another knot formed in his stomach. The senior sat down on his kitchen counter, crossing one leg over the other, staring blankly at the phone in his hand. God, he really didn’t think he’d stoop this low. He’d never hear the end of it.

_“Steve Harrington asked for help, from him?”  
“The guy that beats him up at least once a year? He must be crazy!”_

Yeah. Crazy was one way to put it.

Nevertheless, he reluctantly held the phone upright and watched as the screen lit up. His background was a picture of Robin, him, and the brats, at his summer job, that ice cream bar, before it got torn down. Good memories, he thought, and he couldn’t help but smile a little. Steve unlocked it, scrolling through his apps before he finally found it. The dreadful messaging app. He sighed. He was really about to do this, huh?

He squinted for a moment as he scrolled down all his chats, feeling an ever so slight pang in his heart when he saw the name ‘Nancy’ go by, albeit for a split second. It wasn’t as if he was still head over heels for the girl, but something had been gnawing at his guts ever since they had broken up. Whatever. That was in the past. And besides, that wasn’t something his mind was focused on now.

Steve got to the very bottom of his list. His little smile had long gone.

_Billy_ fucking _Hargrove_.

He didn’t need the guy’s name in his phone to know who it was. He’d sent him a single message two years ago, and it was to ask if he’d seen Tommy. It was read approximately ten or so seconds after, but he never got a reply. Mentally, the brunette insulted the other for leaving him on read for two or so years, but he figured it wouldn’t be of any help to him if he kept holding grudges against him.

Steve inhaled sharply. As much as he’d grown to hate him — ‘hate’ was maybe an over exaggeration; Billy and him had more of a friendly rivalry going up until last year, where he took it too far and Steve _might’ve_ gotten the other suspended for a week — he was the senior’s only shot at passing this year.

After all, William-call-me-Billy Hargrove, was a math _legend_.

Steve opened their conversation with a frown on his face, a few strands of his hair falling into his eyes. Too lazy and too focused on the task at hand, he didn’t blow them away or tuck them back into their places. With tense fingers, he started typing his message.

It was a simple ‘_I need your help_’ that started a chain reaction. One that, of course, Steve would remain blissfully unaware of.

Unlike as to when he’d asked for his ex-friend’s location, Billy responded almost immediately.

_‘Of course you do :)’_

This wasn’t going to be fun.

Steve, being uncomfortable with the fact he was asking Billy for help, stood up from the counter and placed his phone carefully on top of it. He stepped back for a moment, and looked at it, holding his face in his hands. The boy rubbed his eyes briefly, before grabbing the device again. Stay cool, Harrington, stay cool.

**Steve, 03.13 PM:** Math help, don’t get your hopes up  
** Billy, 03.14 PM:** And why should I help you?  
** Steve, 03.14 PM:** Because I know you’re shit at AP Literature and I’m not so it’ll be like a win-win for the both of us??

_ **Read 03.14 PM** _

Well. Steve was doomed. He’d messed up, and he’d done so royally. A sigh escaped from his lips while his hand fiddled with the case of his phone. Maybe he could ask someone else, but… _No-one_ was as good as Billy. Unfortunately. Perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned the fact that he’s —

**Billy, 03.16 PM:** Can’t I just take your money?

Okay, good, Steve _hadn’t_ killed Billy with a little bit of honesty. Or maybe plain old honesty had been too much, even for a tough guy like him. 

**Steve, 03.17 PM:** As far as I’m concerned, we both need to pass this year  
** Billy, 03.17 PM:** Fine

Against all odds, the senior had to hold back an excited squeal and fist pump in the air. Even though there was no-one home to see him, it still felt a little odd to cheer for getting help with math. And nothing was set in stone, Billy had only agreed. He hadn’t said anything about the when, the where nor the how. But as long as the other was compliant, Steve didn’t care. At least not for then. The details would come later.

The boy set his phone back down. It was a huge relief knowing that he had a way better shot at graduating now. And maybe Billy and him could rekindle the rivalry they once had. See who gets the better grades and things like that.

He felt guilty about getting the other suspended, and back then he’d convinced himself that Billy had started it, but he knew better than that.

It started with a simple, playful push of a shoulder. Billy pushed back, that classic side-smirk sprawled across his lips. Unexpectedly, Steve put a hand of the other’s shoulder, but it accidentally slipped to his neck with force. Almost immediately, the boy had retrieved his hand and opened his mouth to apologise.

Steve could’ve never expected it, but Billy flinched. And it wasn’t pretend, either. The blonde straight up recoiled and whipped around with an almost feral look in his eyes. The boy had stepped back with his hands up, as if he was about to be arrested, yet the other had shoved him to the ground with one swift move. Steve hit the floor with a hard thud, a small amount of air making its way out with an ‘oof’. Billy didn’t stop there, however, instead throwing his fist back and letting it pummel onto Steve’s nose. A crack was heard, followed quickly by a cry of pain. Before the former Californian could do more damage, he was pulled back by their coach and sent to the principal's office.

The weirdest part hadn’t even been the fight — as far as it could be called one — but it was that what had happened in the office. Billy had taken the blame before Steve could even open his mouth to try and explain. And the principal, biased as could be, immediately believed him and suspended him. After that, Billy had shoved his chair back in a terrifyingly calm way, before leaving the room without another word or look back. Steve had simply blinked for a second or two, before sidling out of the room after hearing his own punishment, although it went into one ear and out the other.

They never spoke after, but again, Steve still felt bad. Even two years later. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss having a rival. Everyone else was plain, boring; too easy and too uninterested to be his new one.

For a while, Jonathan had been his rival, but the guy was so… slow. His remarks weren’t nearly as quick or as witty as his former’s and it didn’t seem like he was about to change that fact, either. And besides, he kept bringing up how Nancy this and Nancy that… It felt almost as if he was rubbing it in his face that she left him for the school creep. Which, yeah, he definitely was. There was a perfectly good reason behind dropping his camera on the pavement. He had pictures of _his_ girlfriend, for God’s sake. He was still confused about why she would go for someone who was literally a stalker at some point. Alright, maybe he hadn’t exactly been the best boyfriend at that time either, but he’d changed. Past Steve was an asshole, but New Steve wasn’t. After all, he _was_ hanging out with some kids and was basically their mother.

Long story short, that hadn’t worked out. When Steve told Jonathan about not wanting to be rivals anymore, the other had looked relieved. At least that told Steve he’d won. Not to say that he won anything, but it was nice to think he had.

His train of nonsensical thoughts was interrupted as his phone went off, buzzing and playing a cheesy song. Oh man, he’d totally forgotten what his ringtone was. He hadn’t been called since forever, which was probably his fault. But it wasn’t as if anyone was fun enough to call for hours with. There was only person he used to do that with, and well… She wasn’t exactly interested in doing that anymore.

The phone buzzed impatiently. Steve picked it up with a sigh.

“What?” he answered as he picked up the call, perhaps too harsh.

  
“That’s no way to greet your future tutor, Harrington,” crackled the voice on the other side. The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes, maybe having forgotten that the other wouldn’t be able to see it. Maybe Steve should’ve looked at the number before picking up. Billy continued talking after not getting a reaction from his fellow senior.

  
“Anyway, let’s meet at the diner. Settle for a date ‘n shit,” he said, and after another moment of silence he hung up.

The real reason Steve hadn’t responded was because he was too busy walking to the door after hearing a knock. After opening the door, he saw nothing, not even a note or something. Weird, but Steve figured it was a prankster trying to be funny. Shrugging it off, he closed the door. He quickly asked what time they’d meet, before realising the long monotone beep of being hung up on had been going for nearly a minute.

Instead, he texted his question, shoved his phone back into his pocket before rushing up the stairs to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this unbeta’d bc i rushed to be the 3k fic pls forgive me
> 
> edit: haha suckers i made it


End file.
